


streets of NYC

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Inspired by a photography challenge on youtube!Alec is a photographer. Izzy has a youtube channel. One day, she challenges her brother to walk the streets of New York City to photograph total strangers.One of them turns Alec into a stuttering mess.





	streets of NYC

"Izzy..", Alec whined and let his head fall against the window of the car they were sitting in.   
"I really dont want to do this.", he sighed. 

Grinning, Izzy shook her head. This was going to be great. 

"Come on Alec. We are going to pick up Simon, drive into the city and photograph some people. Actually you are going to photograph people.", she looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze back to the street.

Alec groaned. Why did he say yes to this in the first place?

Ten minutes later, they stood in front of a house in Brooklyn, waiting for Simon to come out. Then, the dark door opened, revealing a smiling Simon who waved at them enthusiastically. 

"Hey guys!", he almost shouted as he hopped into the backseat, camera with added microphone in his hands. His upper body was covered in a star wars shirt and his glasses almost fell off his nose.   
Rolling his eyes, Alec looked at his perfectly styled sister in the drivers seat. Why did she chose him? A nerd who was still living with his mom and was obsessed with comic books.

Izzy then checked her make up in the mirror, before turning around in her seat the face Simon who was fiddling with the camera before nodding. 

"Good morning my angels!", Izzy chirped, looking into the camera. "As you can guess, toady I am not filming myself! Simon, my boyfriend-", Simon turned the camera to himself to smile and wave "-is going to be!"

"You also may ask yourself, why are they in a car? Well, today, I challenged my brother-" Simon showed Alec who nodded awkwardly "-to walk the streets of New York to photograph some people, that I picked out for him!", Izzy clapped her hands in excitement. 

"Some of you might already know it, but my brother here is a really successful photographer, so these pictures are going to be bomb!", she laughed. Blushing at her praising, Alec looked out of thee window. 

"Alright! Lets go!", Izzy said, turning around and starting the car. 

After half an hour driving, they finally parked near the all too famous broadway. Heading towards times square, Izzy spoke to the camera about her upcoming project, which would be revealed in a few days. 

Stepping out between two houses, flashing lights and thousands of people came in sight. 

"We have now arrived at Times Square, where we now are going to find strangers to shoot portraits of! Lets go!", Izzy grinned and began to walk straight into the mass of people. Following her, Alec looked at the advertisements above their heads. Even after living in New York for all his life, he was still amazed by this place. 

Coming to a stop, Izzy grinned up at him. A mishiviouss look in her eyes. 

"I think we have found our first model!", she sing sang and winked into the camera that Simon was holding. 

While Izzy confidently walked up to a short girl with pink hair, Alec rubbed his neck nervously. Even though he was a photographer who was used to shoot unknown people, this was still something new and kind of weird to him.

"Hi!", Izzy greeted the girl and her friend. "I am youtuber and we are currently filming a challenge that includes my brother Alec here photographing strangers!"

After agreeing to be part of their video, Alec told the girl to stand in front of an old shop, which was selling guitars.   
It only took a few shots to get the perfect portrait. Thanking the girl and telling her their social media, they began to walk again. 

"So Alec-" Izzy bumped his shoulder lightly "-how was that?"

Turning to face the camera, a little smile appeared on Alecs face. 

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...", he admitted.   
Pressing themselves through the people, Izzy soon found the next one. An old man with dreadlocks who was playing a trumpet. Alec loved the picture he took of the man. Smiling at his camera while they walked, he didn't notice that Izzy had found the next stranger. 

"He is the next one!", she smiled and pointed over Alecs shoulder. Turning around, Alec saw a man and a woman standing next to a restaurant laughing while drinking something that looked like slushie. 

Before he could say something, his sister and her boyfriend where already walking past him to speak to the man. 

Standing at his sisters side while she talked to the two, Alec was finally able to take in the man.   
The man wore a low cut shirt and tight black pants, high ankle boots, his hairs was spiked up and his eyes were rimmed by dark eyeliner. Suddenly, the mans greenish eyes landed on him and smirked. 

"The photographer?", he purred and reached out to shake Alecs hand. 

Nodding, Alec tried his hardest not to blush or say something dumb. After filimg their greeting, Simon turned off the camera to talk to Izzy.

"Alright.", the guy smirked. "Were do you want me?", he almost whispered. Gulping, Alec looked at his sister with wide eyes. Izzy was grinning like this was the best decision ever, before turninf back to where she was talking to the woman and Simon. 

"Darling? You okay?", the guy laughed softly and Alec nodded. Clearing his throat, he instructed the guy to stand in front of a flashy neon sign. 

Lifiting his camera, he almost immediately felt calmer. Looking at a hot stranger was easier through a lens. 

"Alright can you suck on your slushy again?", he asked.

Grinning, the guy lifted the green drink. 

"I can suck on something different too.", he said with his british accent. 

Clearing his throat, Alec took a shot. 

"Perfect. And now look to your right.... perfect.", Alec choked out. 

"Whats your name actually?", hot stranger asked in between the clicks of the camera. It was the third picture that Alec took. 

"Alec.", he said. 

"Magnus.", hot strangers smirked. 

"Are you single?", hot stranger, Magnus asked, lifting and eyebrow. 

Lowering his camera, Alec stared at him, before shaking his head to clear his mind. 

"Why are you- I mean- why- what?", Alec stuttered. 

Judging by the look on Magnus face, the other one was clearly amused. 

Lifting his camera, Alec captured that little smirk on the handsome mans face. 

"I-uhm- can you face the sign?", Alec said. Walking to Magnus left so he could capture the reflection of light on his face. 

"Oh darling, I would always turn around for you.", Magnus was now clearly teasing to get Alec to blush again. And it worked. 

A pink blush creeped onto Alec cheeks and to cover it, he just lifted his camera to take the picture. 

"You done?", Izzy walked up to them, a smile on her face. 

"Yes.", Alec nodded, shortly looking at Magnus who was checking him out. 

Telling the woman, Catarina, and Magnus their socials, they began to walk away again to continue the challenge.   
After shooting a few more strangers, they hugged and said their goodbyes.   
Taking the subway to his loft, Alec looked at his phone where a new follower had popped up. 

It said "Mags_Bane". A minute later a message came in. 

"Hey photographer. ", it read. Blushing, Alec began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuttering nervous Alec is the cutest


End file.
